Welcome to Konoha Boarding School!
by KittyluvsCats
Summary: “As you can see, this boarding school is anything but preppy,” she said smugly. “And some things aren’t for little children.” SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, KibaIno, NejiTen DISCONTINUED
1. The Welcoming Commitee

**Hey peeps!**

**I got this idea bcause my BF is going to a boarding school next fall and I kinda got inspiration from it. Thinking about it makes me sad. =(**

**But... Ah well. This is gonna be a SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, KibaIno and NejiTen. You no likey my couples? You no ready my fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, TFK's song "Move"(ha! I wish!) and Hilary Duff's song "Hey Now/What Dreams Are Made Of"**

Konoha Boarding School

Chapter 1

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto said, as he walked placidly next to his friend. "Ready for our new school?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "School is troublesome. Boarding school is worse. Bah, stupid mom."

"Hai, I agree. I have two suitcases full of clothes, and one bag full of school stuff. BELIEVE IT!"

Shikamaru sighed. "And we're going to be late, so hurry up, baka!"

"Meanie! Ooh, look, here we are!"

The school was HUMONGOUS, with a big grassy lawn in front and at least a hundred cherry blossom trees, flower beds and small marble fountains around it.

"Now, that doesn't look too bad," Naruto said grinning. "C'mon, Shika! It's gonna be fun!"

"Dream on, sucker," Shikamaru grumbled.

As they walked in the office, they saw two girls, a redhead and a rosette, stalk in. The redhead's glasses were cracked and the pinkette's red uniform skirt was muddy.

"Karin, Sakura, fighting?" a blonde middle-aged woman sighed. The two girls smiled sweetly.

"Of course not," the rosette said shrugging. "We were walking down the steps to the lawn when a cat came in front of us. Karin tripped over it, and I fell on top of her, into the mud. Why would we ever fight?"

The blonde lady frowned. "Hmm... I knew Kitty was trouble. And on the first day too. Karin, you might want to get those glasses repaired. Sakura, do you mind showing these two gentlemen around?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura sad smiling and took the two schedules gingerly before handing them to the boys.

"Hi, I'm Naruto and this is Shikamaru. We're new!" Naruto said once they were out of the office.

"No, duh," Sakura said, her innocent façade disappearing instantly. "Tsunade asked me to show you around because you fell down and caught amnesia," she glared at Karin's retreating back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're both in room 204," she noted. "This way. And hurry up. We don't want to get caught in any fights."

"Fights?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yep, you heard right. No questions. Just follow the leader."

After a few turns, they heard some male voices.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, messing with Kemi?"

"Messing with her? Are you kidding me? She's not your girl!"

"Shut the f—"

Muffled punches were heard.

"Dude, what the—"

"Get off him or I'll kill you."

"Deidara, chill. You okay, Hidan?"

"That mother—"

Another punch, some screams, and then three boys came out of a room. One had longish white hair, one had long blonde hair, and the last had red hair.

"Shit," Sakura mumbled and pulled her skirt lower and backing into a wall, motioning for the two boys to follow her.

The three seniors passed by without even glancing at them. The blonde, who was in the front, was tucking a penknife into his front short pocket. The white haired dude was wiping blood from his mouth.

Just as they thought they were going to pass unnoticed, the redhead stopped right in front of Sakura.

"Hello, Haruno," he drawled. "Staring at something?" he eyed the two boys. "New boyfriends? I can teach them a lesson," he said, grinning evilly.

"Piss off, Sasori," she spat back acidly. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Feisty, are we now?"

"Hey Sasori," a female voice said. "You heard the girl. Get your ass out of here before I punch you in the gut."

A dirty-blonde, teal-eyed girl was walking towards there with cool indifference on her face.

"And what makes you think I will, Sabaku?" Sasori replied, turning his attention to her.

"This," was all she said before landing a punch on his face.

"Aw crap—" Sasori moaned, clutching his nose. At that point, Sakura put her hands over both boys' eyes and led them away.

"As you can see, this boarding school is anything but preppy," she said smugly. "And some things aren't for little children."

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Who were those people?"

"I said no questions, and I mean no questions," Sakura said, leading them towards their room.

"But—the guy had a knife!" Shikamaru protested. "He could have killed that girl!"

"Temari?" Sakura scoffed. "Nah, not kill her. She's too tough for that. You might see her a little bloodied next time, but she knows how to take care of herself."

"So those guys were fighting over a girl?" Naruto asked.

Sakura glared. "Yeah, Kemi, but this is one of the many fights you'll see. Because to come here, you need to be tough," she said, leaning closer. "Smart," she smirked. "And ready for battle." And with that she whirled around gracefully and walked out.

"Oh, and you can come sit with us at lunch," she said, non-caringly. "I'm sure the gang won't mind."

~*~

BANG! BANG!

"Aaah! They have guns too!" Naruto yelled and ducked under the covers.

Shikamaru opened the door warily. In front of him stood a brunette girl with two buns and a few bruises on her legs.

"Tenten Iwate," she said, smiling. "Temari would have come too, but she's in the nurse's office."

"Um... Shikamaru," he replied awkwardly. "And this is Naruto."

"Great!" she said cheerfully. "It's time for lunch!"

Again, the two boys followed Tenten through a couple of corridors before coming into the beautiful lawn they'd seen in the morning.

"I take Sakura has toured you two already, eh?" she asked.

"Yes!" Naruto beamed. "And we witnessed a real fight! Sort of!"

Tenten looked weirdly at him. "Get used to it, kid. These bruises?" she pointed to her tanned legs. "Kin's gang pulled a nasty trick on me this morning by pelting me with rubber bullets. Not funny."

And after that they didn't dare argue with her.

"OK, say hi to Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Neji, and OH LOOK TEMARI IS BACK! Sasuke."

Sakura's skirt was clean, and her hair unruffled. The fight earlier today might never have happened. Hinata was a pale girl with long midnight-blue hair and pearly eyes. Ino was a blonde with big, sparkly blue eyes. Kiba had messy brown hair and red tattoos on his cheeks. Neji had Hinata's same pearly eyes and long, dark hair. Sasuke had blue-black hair and crimson eyes. Lee had bushy eyebrows and a bowl-cut. Finally there was Temari, who had sat down next to Sakura, with a scar on her right arm.

"So," Ino said, admiring her manicure. "New guys? Welcome to sophomore year at Konoha Boarding School. Liked our welcoming committee?"

"Oh," Neji suddenly burst out. "Temari. What happened?"

Temari grinned. "Oh, we were matched evenly until Deidara whipped out that knife of his and cut my arm. It took both Hidan and Sasori to stop him from killing me." She smirked at the last sentence.

"They've got it in for you, eh?" Sasuke commented, raising an eyebrow, to which Temari shrugged in response.

"You should really be more careful, Temari-chan," Hinata mumbled. "Brownies, anyone?"

"Does anyone feel like music?" Kiba asked, taking is mp3 player and unplugging the headphones.

Tenten smirked. "Hit it, Kiba!"

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed  
Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

"Shit," Kiba whispered as Shizune, the secretary walked in. He quickly changed song:

_Hey now, hey now  
Hey now, hey now  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling, and I go  
Oh, oh, oh!  
I would never want to miss this  
Cause in my heart I know what this is  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

Shizune looked their way and nodded approvingly. Sakura and Ino both looked up and grinned at the brunette woman.

"Why did you change song?" Naruto asked. "If there are so many fights around the school, aren't the teachers used to it?"

Sakura shushed him. "Keep it down!" she hissed. "The fights around here are a secret known only to us students. To the teacher's eyes, and everyone else's, were just sweet, well-behaved, innocent teenagers who go to a very prestigious school. No fights. No gangs. No rock music. No ripped jeans, chains, fishnets, multiple piercings. We're just preps."

Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged glances.

"So would you guys like to come see our band play?" Kiba offered, smirking. "We'll come get you when it's time."

"That's a great idea!" Ino agreed.

"See you tonight," Sakura said, and stood up just as the bell rang.


	2. Sakura's New Hairstyle

**Thank you reviewers whoever you are!!! ZOMG, I love this fic!**

**Just wanted to say... I'm changing Sakura's hair for this chapter. It just grew to waist-length. Ha.**

**DO NOT OWN "Blow Me Away", "Bleed It Out" or Naruto. End. Fin. Fine. Whatever...**

Konoha Boarding School

Chapter 2

Naruto thought Hinata was the only sane, non-violent person around. She had offered to show him back to his room, gave him a brownie, and was even willing enough to help him memorize his schedule. She was about the most normal person in the school.

That is, until he saw her drum.

At 11:00 pm, Neji had come to their room and led them down two flights of stairs and across a few corridors, finally coming in front of room 147.

Inside the room was a drumming kit, three electric guitars and one acoustic, and two microphones.

"Ah," Sakura said, smirking. "So they have come at last."

"Seven people?" Shikamaru questioned. Sakura shrugged. "Six, actually. We share the acoustic guitar between us."

"OK, so here's the info," Kiba said, standing up from Sakura's bed. "Sakura and Sasuke are our singers. Temari is guitarist and backup singer. Tenten and Neji are on the other two guitars. I do the rapping if needed. Lee and Ino are in charge of the recording."

"Great," Shikamaru said. "Who drums?"

Kiba and Ino looked briefly at each other, then laughed. "Hinata."

"Ready guys?" Sakura called.

The girls wore black miniskirts and fishnets with dark red tank tops. The guys had black skinny jeans and dark blue t-shirts. Ino set up the filming equipment while Lee pulled out his laptop and expertly started the software designed to record and edit songs.

**Sasuke**: They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play

**Temari**: I can't see them anyway

Sakura: No time to lose  
we've got to move  
Steady your hand

**Temari**: I am losing sight again  
**Sasuke&Sakura**: Fire your guns  
it's time to run  
Blow me away

**Temari**: I will stay unless I may

**Sasuke&Sakura**: After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
**All**: Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I am a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
**Sasuke**: There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying awake

**Temari**: Caught inside this tidal wave

**Sakura**: Your cover's blown  
nowhere to go  
holding your faith

**Temari**: Loaded I will walk alone  
**all**: Fire your guns  
it's time to run  
Blow me away

**Temari**: I will stay unless I may  
**Sasuke&Sakura**: After the fall  
we'll shake it off  
Show me the way...

"Woo hoo!" Naruto exclaimed. "That was amazing, people! I never thought I'd hear a girl sing a guy's song!"

"Haha," Temari said sarcastically. "You should probably hear Kiba rap. Move on to faint."

"Faint?" Shikamaru muttered.

**Sasuke**: I am  
A little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars  
**Sakura**: I am  
What I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like  
No matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
**Kiba**: So I let go watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all that I got  
**Sasuke**: I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
**Kiba**: Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
**Sakura**: I am  
A little bit insecure  
A little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
**Sasuke**: I am  
What you never want to say  
But I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out  
**Kiba**: So I let go watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all that I got  
**All: **I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

"HARDCORE!" Ino yelled and punched the air above her. "Take it off, Hinata!"

Hinata then proceeded to do a sequence of really loud, rocker music that was very unlike her, accompanied by Neji and Tenten's guitars.

"We so rock," Temari gasped, grinning. "Did ya get it, Lee?"

"All your youthfulness has been recorded on my computer!"

"Perfect. Ino?"

"I've got it all on tape. We can add it to our album and send it to a recording company!"

"So, Shikamaru," the dirty-blonde said, turning to him. "What do you think?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Pretty good... for a girl."

Temari snorted but didn't reply.

"OK, Temari, Hinata, let's move," Tenten called as she stored the instruments in a compartment at the back of the closet.

"Good night," they said and the group dispersed.

~*~

"Sasuke _will_ be mine," Karin repeated in the mirror. Kin and Tayuya nodded. They were in the bathroom right in front of their English classroom.

"Absolutely," the magenta haired girl assured her, rolling her dark grey eyes and tying her blue tie on. _God, she is so self-centred! How can Kin put up with her? Why am I even their friend?_ She thought disgustedly.

At that moment, a pink-haired, green-eyed girl walked in. Tayuya sucked in her breath. It was Sakura, Karin's rival. This was going to get ugly.

"Oh, hello forehead," Karin called in a singsong voice. Sakura clenched her fists but otherwise ignored her, choosing instead to walk calmly up to the mirror and apply concealer on lavender bags that were barely visible on her thinly tanned skin.

"Had a rough night?" the redhead taunted. "Who's the new lucky guy?"

Sakura didn't answer, not even when Kin said, "Slut," and laughed derisively.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tayuya saw Karin pull a small knife from her skirt pocket and slowly creep up behind Sakura, who was calmly stuffing her books into her bag.

_She's not really going to harm her,_ Tayuya thought. _She wouldn't have the guts. Only few people can do it and get away with it._ She thought back to the scar on that blonde girl's arm, and of how she had just excused it as a cut produced by falling off a tree. Once again, Deidara had gotten away.

The students were careful not to tell anyone about their activities. If they did decide to tell Tsunade, their cover would be blown, the school shut down, and half the students sent to jail for abuse, stealing, and maybe even rape. _Not_ fun.

Sakura didn't react fast enough. Karin's blade flashed and the next moment a chunk of pink hair fell to the linoleum floor.

The pink-haired girl gasped. Karin mercilessly grabbed Sakura by her now-shoulder-length hair and dragged her out of the bathroom, with Kin close behind, tossing her books around the hallway. Tayuya watched from the sidelines, fiddling with her blue skirt.

"…And we all know how much Sasuke likes girls with long hair," Karin was boasting, flipping her own red hair on Sakura's tear-streaked face. "That's it for you, Pinkie. Tayuya, are you coming or not?"

"I…" Tayuya glanced at Sakura. "It's OK, you guys can go. I'll just apply some eyeliner and head to band."

As soon as the two girls' backs were turned, Tayuya picked up all of Sakura's books and handed them to her. "Here," she said, putting them in front of her. "I'm sorry."

Sakura watched Tayuya's retreating form and felt more tears sting her eyes. Why was she suddenly being so nice to her? An even better question: why was she, the pink-haired girl who had so often stood up for Hinata and Ino and fought alongside Tenten and Temari, crying about her friggin' hair? What did she care what _Sasuke_ thought?

"This is all so pointless!" she wailed as the bell rang, signalling that if students didn't get their butts to class in five minutes, they were busted.

Sasuke had just rounded the corner as the bell rang and heard Sakura's desperate scream. He took his time as he strode towards her. _I wonder what that stupid, impertinent, annoying girl is crying about…_

Sasuke had never reserved any special kind of liking towards Sakura. She mimicked his trademark smirk flawlessly, annoyed him to no ends and even teased him about his hairstyle, completely missing out on the fact that 1. He was the most popular, hot and wanted sophomore in the school, and 2. She was the one who had PINK hair. Talk about weird.

"Watcha crying about?" he asked, smirking at her demise. She just glared at him as he knelt down.

He suddenly noticed that her hair was a little shorter. No, scratch that, it was A LOT shorter. From the silky, neat waist-length it had gone to a jagged shoulder-length cut.

He brushed some hair out of her face and wiped some tears away.

What he meant to say was, "What happened?"

What he really said was, "Why the hell are you crying about you _hair_?"

She death-glared at him again, and spat out, "Well, I'm sorry if I was fucking attacked for no reason, dragged by the fucking hair and then publicly humiliated, not to mention that I received help from my own fucking _enemy_, and now you're asking me why I'm crying about my fucking hair? Well, Mr. Uchiha, I am NOT going to put up with this shit anymore! So don't you go high and mighty on me, or else—"

"We're going to be late," he warned her, looking like he couldn't care less. She just clenched her fists but gathered her books, stood up and walked into class.

She was very aware of fifteen pairs of eyes on her hair as she walked in wearing her most dignified look. All eyes immediately turned to Karin, who just smirked at the pinkette as she took her place next to Ino.

"Sakura, what happened to your hair?" she asked, feeling it gingerly.

"Karin," Sakura huffed, taking out pen and paper so she could take notes on some weirdo called Edgar Allan Poe.

"That bitch!" Temari said under her breath, obviously overhearing their conversation.

"Talk about it," Tenten agreed, rolling her eyes at a note Neji had passed to her.

Hinata just smiled sympathetically. "Don't take it seriously, Sakura-chan. Karin is just very jealous."

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "No way. This totally calls for a full-blown..."

Hinata, Temari, Ino and Tenten looked at each other with glee evident on their faces.

"Girlfight."


	3. Girlfights and Stalkers

**Hey y'all! I was thinking about this fic since i haven't updated in a long time, so i log in and look at this sorty and i'm like "shit, i've had chapter 3 for so long and i'v never published it!" so here it is!!!**

**I'm sad because yesterday my BF took the testing for entering the boarding school... = (**

**OH! And thank you ****raven rose 101**** and ****Angelic Sakura Blossom**** for being my first reviewers!! 3 u!**

**I added two OCs: Celine, who is Ino's rival and Karin's roommate, and Mako, Celine's boyfriend who has an obsession for our dear friend Ino. They're both in Karin's gang.**

**I'm thinking that I should list the gangs we know already, so here they go (* means leader):**

**SHITT & THE GUYS GANG:**

**Sakura*, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Sasuke*, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji**

_[This gang has two leaders because they used to be two separate gangs]_

**GAARA'S GANG:**

**Gaara*, Matsuri, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Kankurou, Rin, Obito and Lee**

**KKT & CO. GANG:**

**Karin*, Kin, Tayuya, Celine, Mako, Juugo, Suigetsu and Shiho **

**AKATSUKI GANG:**

**Pein*, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakutsu**

**Ready? OK, I recommend listening to the song "Girlfight" by Brooke Valentine. I stole some lines from the song and it inspired me to write this chapter.**

Konoha Boarding School

Chapter 3

Ino was sitting on her bed, watching as Sakura put on a pair of black denim shorts and a hot pink tank top. A black headband held her short hair out of her face. Sakura laced up her bright pink hi-tops and checked herself over in the mirror.

Her blonde friend knew this was Sakura's first girl fight. Ino had been in one last year, with a girl named Celine as the opponent. The whole fight had started when Celine had purposefully broken Hinata's ankle. And so she had to pay.

Luckily, Ino had gotten the best of her and managed to get Sasuke's gang to join hers.

Sakura knew how the fights worked: you win, and your reputation rose. You lose, and you are humiliated in front of everyone.

"Are you ready?" Ino asked.

Sakura took a deep, determined breath and turned to look at her friend.

"Let's do this."

~*~

"Ready, Karin?" an auburn-haired girl smirked, as the redhead adjusted her red strapless top.

"Sakura is going down, Cel-chan," Karin said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "And then Sasuke will see just how awesome I am."

"Uh, Kari-chan," Celine said doubtfully. "You know that Sasuke is on forehead's gang, right?"

Karin smirked. "Who knows, if I win, maybe he'll shift over to ours," she looked over her shoulder at her worried friend. "And you might as well get revenge for being defeated by blondie, right Celine?"

The auburn-haired girl went red in the face. "That was a totally unfair fight! If my –"

Karin sighed. "Yes, we all know what happened. This may be your chance to earn your rep back, dearie."

Celine huffed. "Whatever. They're all losers anyways. And aren't you going to take those glasses off and put your red contacts on?"

Karin glared. "Yes, of course I am! Sasuke isn't attracted to muddy brown eyes. He does like a sense of danger. And red is the perfect color. And seriously, Cel," she frowned as she examined her shorter-than-thongs shorts, "You might want to get that dying job redone. Your gray roots are starting to show."

Ignoring Celine's gasp, Karin smirked and walked outside.

~*~

The crowd was gathered in the sophomore common room, where a large space had been cleared out. Everyone was there, except for Sasuke and his friends and the two opponents.

Karin and Celine were the first to walk in. Kin, Tayuya, Suigetsu and Juugo were already waiting for them on one side of the circle.

Soon after, Sakura and Ino walked in and were dragged by Hinata, Temari and Tenten to where Kiba and Gaara's gang were waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"You're in my sister's gang. You get humiliated, your gang gets humiliated, I get humiliated, and so does my gang. I'm here to make sure you win."

Sakura tried to ignore the evil glint in the younger boy's eyes. She knew what Gaara was capable of, and it wasn't pretty.

"Ignore him," Hanabi whispered into the rosette's ear. "You know how much he cares about our reputation. But please, please, please win this fight. Matsuri has been holding a grudge against Karin, and so is Konohamaru-kun." The black-haired girl gestured towards her glaring boyfriend and the equally angry brunette girl.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Kiba called. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji walked calmly over to them.

Sasuke looked around. "What the hell—"

"There's about be a girlfight!" Temari whispered.

"Hey bitch," Sakura said, advancing forward towards the scowling Karin. "You ready to get beaten?"

"Fuck off, you pink-haired slut," Karin retorted.

That was enough for Sakura. She pulled back her am, curled her hand into a fist and sent it flying towards Karin's face.

The redhead began to nosebleed, but that didn't stop her. She kicked Sakura in the stomach, making her cough blood.

_Damn_, she thought. Karin then proceeded to hook her by her right top strap. Sakura struggled and the strap ripped, exposing some cleavage. A few of the onlooker whistled, and Karin smirked.

_I will not be humiliated again!_ Sakura thought angrily. "Go. To. Damn. Hell." She hissed through clenched teeth and charged Karin, knocking her to the ground.

Karin took advantage of Sakura's uncertain stumbling to elbow her hard in the ribs. The rosette clenched her teeth again so she didn't scream. If she did, a teacher would come and that would be the end of their fight.

The redhead punched Sakura again, this time square in the forehead.

Sakura's vision went blurry. She had a sudden flashback of her childhood.

_**^^Flashback^^**_

_The twelve-year-old rosette whimpered as the two playground bullies came nearer._

_One of them picked up a stone. "Ha! Her forehead is so huge, you could easily use it as target practice!" he threw the pebble and hit her forehead precisely._

_Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. "Please..." she begged. "Stop..."_

_The other bully poked her nose. "Flat chest and huge forehead don't make that great of a combination, cherry. Now, if it was the other way around..." the two of them snickered and Sakura sobbed._

_The first one kicked her in the stomach and she keeled over. They laughed._

"_You're useless, you know that?" they said. "Ugly and useless! Ugly and useless!" they chanted over and over again, making sure their words drilled their way into the crying girl's brain._

_**^^End Flashback^^**_

She hadn't realized it was happening all over again. Karin knelt close to her face and breathed, "That's what you really are, forehead. Ugly," she inched closer, "and useless."

Sakura's vision went red and without thinking she lunged forwards and pinned Karin to the ground.

The redhead screamed. "Get off, bitch!" she yelled, clawing at Sakura's face. She could hear some student's voices.

"Sakura-chan! DO SOMETHING!!" Naruto yelled.

"S-SAKURA!" Hinata called.

"Show her what you've got!" Gaara shouted.

"Give up!" Karin hissed.

"NEVER!" Sakura retorted and got ready to deliver her final blow to Karin's shocked face.

"NO!" was heard before Karin pulled out a small Swiss army pocket-knife and aimed it at Sakura's chest.

Sakura felt the blade pierce her skin, but it didn't go deep. Someone grabbed her by the hips and swung her to the ground. Someone screamed, but it wasn't Karin, it was someone else. She faintly heard Pein, the Akatsuki leader, call everyone to order.

Sasuke didn't know what had come over him. He knew Karin would stop at nothing, so he had ran in, grabbed Sakura and threw her to the ground before she could be harmed seriously. But since Sakura was heavy enough, he had stumbled and the still outstretched blade had struck his left side, sending searing pain up his chest.

He fell in between the two girls and twisted his head so he could see Sakura. She was on her hands and knees, panting. Blood was dripping on the ground, but she didn't look too hurt. The room was silent.

"SASUKE!" the rosette yelled and crawled over to him, clutching her chest.

"Sakura," he whispered. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch, it's not deep," she reassured him as Ino and his brother also came forward.

Itachi pulled the blade out of his brother's side and Sasuke winced.

"You absolute idiot!" Sakura and Ino screamed in unison, Sakura to Sasuke and Ino to Karin.

"You could have killed her!" Ino yelled.

"You could have killed yourself!" Sakura scolded.

"I just saved your damn life!" Sasuke said, raising his voice dangerously.

"Oh my fucking god!" Sakura sobbed and hugged his stomach. "Oh my god, Sasuke, you scared me!" she said, crying onto his shirt.

"I have bandages," Rin announced, coming forward and bandaging Sasuke's wound, then moving on to Sakura, who was still latched onto him.

Ino gently shook her friend, who was sobbing, "I'm sorry. Gomenasai, Sasuke, I'm sorry!"

"He'll be OK, Sakura," she whispered. "Please, let go of him so we can go back to our room. Kurenai will suspect something if we show up to class half-asleep tomorrow."

"Fuck," Naruto sighed. "That was very scary. Never again, Sakura-chan, OK?"

Sakura nodded and hugged him, then walked off with Ino next to her and Hinata, Temari and Tenten lurking protectively around her.

~*~

Ino sighed and dropped her books on the bench under a cherry blossom tree. Classes had just ended, but she didn't feel like going anywhere with her friends.

Sakura was probably in Naruto and Sasuke's dorm, seeing that Sasuke heals properly.

Hinata should be in the library, studying for the upcoming science test.

Temari and Tenten... well, those two were always up to something, and Ino strongly suspected that the next time she'd see Karin and her gang they'd be covered in bandages from head to toe.

The last think Ino wanted to do was get involved into another fight. Usually she took advantage of it relieve her stress, but for now she was going to stay clear.

She sat down wearily and played with a strand of loose hair that had fallen out of its ponytail.

_Someone_ draped an arm around her shoulders, and she immediately stiffened.

"Hello, _Ino-chan_," a voice whispered huskily into her ear.

"Goodbye, _Mako_," she replied acidly and clutched her books to her chest, ready to stand up.

"Why do you run, darling?" the raven-haired boy asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend?" Ino hissed, elbowing him.

He nibbled her ear and kissed her neck. Ino gasped and struggled harder. "Let go," she threatened, "or I'll scream!"

He laughed softly. "Not going to happen, honey," and he kissed her, trying to force her mouth open.

Ino unleashed the bottled up stress inside her and she kicked, punched and clawed at him, but he just kept holding her with those monstrously muscular arms of his.

Finally, she managed to kick him in the... ahem... you-know-whats.

Mako released her and doubled over in pain. "Damn you, Ino!" he gasped. "Can't you see that I love you?"

"Get away from me, freak!" Ino shrieked as he grabbed her left arm and forced her chin up. She tried punching him again, but he was too quick. He slapped her across the face, leaving a splotchy red mark.

"Let me go!" the blonde begged, close to tears.

"Let go of her, Mako."

Both teenagers turned around to see Kiba storming towards them.

"You see, Mako," he continued. "This is why she runs from you. You hurt her, but that's not going to make her love you."

"What do you know, dog?" Mako replied, as Ino sank to the ground, clutching her face. Kiba growled.

"I know more than you, at least."

"Oh, Mako-kun!"

"Coming, Celine-chan!" he called back, glaring at the brunette who was still growling softly.

As soon as Mako was out of earshot, Kiba knelt down next to Ino. "Are you OK, Ino?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled, blushing and looking down.

"That was quite a fight you put up there," he joked. Ino smiled.

"Yeah, I got a B+ on my History essay, and Anko got pissed at me for ruining my perfect A record in her class," she explained.

"Is he stalking you or something?" Kiba asked, helping her up and gathering her books for her.

"He's a total freak... cheating on Celine and everything."

"Man whore."

Both students laughed contentedly.

"Good thing you exist Kiba," Ino sighed. "You're the only non-girl being I can talk to now."

Kiba grinned. "Good thing you exist Ino," he replied. "Because then I wouldn't have anyone to take to the dance."

As he walked away, Ino gaped at him.

_Did he just... ask me out?_

**Even though I am now a NaruSaku/SasuIno/KibaHina fan, I felt I should continue this fic for the sake of my readers and reviewers! I am working on chapter 4 as I am writing this so HANG IN THERE GUYS!!!**


End file.
